30 Moments
by Lesmis13
Summary: "We can always be a rainbow, forever maybe, and I will always love you." 30 drabbles in one story. Kind of long, sorry! :


_**Hi everyone, this is just 30 shorts stories together to make one long story. All the stories here are centered on Pit and some of my favorite characters in **__**Kid Icarus**__**. The 30 themes are from the **__**Romeo X Juliet**__** live journal community. So here, we go.**_

_**I am sorry if any of the characters are OOC, I have a habit of doing that. **_

_**The characters belong to **__**Nintendo**__**. Please enjoy, thank you.**_

_**Roses**_

Young Pit ran down the hall as fast as his little legs would take him, bare feet slapping against the marble floor, he was grinning from ear to ear and in his hands were red buds. The red buds had caught his attention while he was out playing in the garden. He did not know the name of them, but soon as he spotted them, he could not help but picked them up and bring them to Palutena. Rounding the corner, he was in the kitchen. In the kitchen, Palutena was washing the dishes. Pit hid the buds behind his back, and headed towards the goddess.

"Palutena" The young angel said, grabbing the hems of the goddess's dress, trying to get her attention. Palutena turned the faucet, stopping the running water, before facing the young angel behind her.

"Pit, you don't have to address me by my name." She paused, rubbing the young angel's hair. "You can call me mom, but what is it?"

The young angel nodded in agreement, and smiled. "I had found these in the garden." He said, handing the red buds to the goddess. "I don't know what they are called, but when I saw them, I thought about you."

Palutena lifted the red buds to her nose to smell it. It was wonderful. "Thank you, Pit." She pulled the young angel into a hug. "They're roses, but these ones haven't fully bloom, yet."

Pit pulled away from and stared at her, terrified. "That's mean, they won't grow! I am sorry, Palutena, I will put them back."

The goddess shook her head slowly. "That won't be necessary, Pit." She kissed the top of the young angel's head, before getting up, and headed towards the cabinets. "We can always put these in a vase, all they need now is water and sunshine; they will grow, and become big and beautiful. C'mon, I need some help."

At that, Pit's lips curved upwards as a big smile spread across his face. "Okay mom." The goddess turned around and smiled. He had learned two things today, what roses were and that he could call Palutena, mom.

_**Irises**_

Viridi brought the iris to her nose, inhaling the sweet fragrance from the white flower, before placing it back in the vase. Across the hall, she could hear Palutena and Pit talking about something. She could care less about what they were talking about, but every time she heard Pit's voice, her face reddened. The nature goddess turned her attention back to the vase of irises on the table. She took out another to smell; thinking about what it would be like if Pit would give her one. But, unfortunately, there were some things that were just too good to be true. Pit was not in loved with her as she was to him. She put the flower back in the vase, and left the room.

_**Families **_

Palutena had always known this day would come, but she did not expect it to be so soon. So when Pit had asked her "Am I an orphan?" she did not know how to answer.

The young angel noticed the goddess's silence, and asked again, tugging on the hems of her dress. "Am I an orphan?"

Palutena walked towards the boy, and rubbed his head gently. "Of course not, Pit. Who told you that?" Pit was not supposed to know about him being an orphan. She thought she would tell him when he was old enough to understand. But, sadly, fate had something else in store. She gulped and waited for the young angel to respond.

"Kids at my school, they keep making fun of me and calling me that." He scuffed the floor with his right foot. "I just wanted to know if I am that."

Hearing that, she felt her heart dropped. She placed her hands on his shoulder and crouched down so they were eye level. "Don't ever listen to those kids, Pit. They don't know any better. You are not an orphan when you have me." She kissed Pit on the forehead. "You are my son and we are a family, and don't you ever forget that, okay."

Pit tilted his head and smiled. "Okay, I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Pit."

Palutena smiled. She could not help but think about the joys of having a family.

_**A knife in the dark**_

Dark Pit slowly closed his eyes, dreading every passing seconds, dreading the moment that he would die. He was going to die by Pit's hands, and he was not afraid, not at all. He had accepted it; after all, he was not a real person. He was nothing more of carbon copy of the original. He could sense Pit's blade hovering over him, and he waited and waited, but the final blow never came. He could hear the sound of the blade hitting the ground. The dark angel opened his eyes, and sat up. Pit looked at him, terrified.

"I can't do it…" He mumbled, holding his head as if he was in agony. "I can't kill you, Pitto. I just can't do it." The light angel dropped to ground, crying softly.

And the dark angel did not know what to do.

_**Under a blue sky**_

"Where are you taking me?" Dark Pit asked, annoyed. He had been following Pit through this dirt road for at least an hour, and Pit still had not told him anything. There were times like these that he truly misses his ability to fly. He reckoned that Pit must be feeling the same way.

"I'm not telling, you just have to wait a little longer."

The dark angel shrugged his shoulder and sighed. He could not wait any longer, but it was not like he had any choice, he did not have anywhere else to go. "Fine, it better be something special."

"Yes is it, and we are almost there."

The two walked up the path for a couple of minutes before Pit stopped, and turned towards his dark counterpart. He grabbed the dark angel's hands, and said. "Behind me is the place I want to show you, but before I do, close your eyes, I really want this to be special."

"Alright," He said as he closed eyes, letting Pit lead him the rest of the way. It did not take long before the two angel reached Pit's special space. Pit let go of the dark angel's hand.

"You can open your eyes now."

When he opened his eyes, he was awestruck by the new scenery. It was an open grass field, surrounded by trees and nature. It was beautiful, but the one thing he couldn't help but notice was the bright blue sky above it. It was bluer than any place he had ever been to. He could not help but wonder how Pit ever found a place like this.

Pit lay down on the lush green grass, feeling the softness of the grass below. He motioned for the dark angel to come join him. Dark Pit complied and lay down on the grass next to him. "I told you this place is special, just look how the sky is."

Dark Pit rolled over to side so that he was facing him. "How did you ever found this place? It is magnificent. I've never seen a place like this even when I had my ability to fly."

"I've always known about this place," He paused, and turned his head towards him. "Palutena used to take here all the time when I was kid; it had always been a special place of mines. I figure that you would like a place like this. The only sky you had ever seen was the dark purplish sky that used to be there when Hades was trying to take over the world. But, I am glad that you like it."

The dark angel turned back towards the sky; it seems to get bluer by the passing seconds. He chuckled softly. Pit was right, all of his life he had seen dark purplish skies, never once did he see a blue sky, but today was different, he had saw a blue sky, and it was enough.

"Thank you."

_**Amongst the clouds**_

All Pit ever wanted to do was to be amongst the clouds without the burden of his inability to fly, without Palutena's magic, without the fear of falling or wings burning up. But, sadly, he could not have that and instead he had five minutes, and five minutes were just not good enough.

_**Torment**_

Pit would never have thought about seeing life through Medusa's point of view. To him, she was always going to be the bad guy, the one who did not have any kind of emotions or a heart, the one who take pleasure out of people's suffering, not the opposite. It never struck his mind that Medusa, goddess of the underworld, would one day risk her own life to save him. So, when she saved him from Hades, he was baffled and also grateful. It was only up until he heard Medusa's confession when he truly had understood; even a goddess could not escape torment.

_**Sacrifice **_

What does it mean to be hero?

Pit thought about this question often, and if there ever was a true answer, he would have to say a hero was someone who would do everything he can possibly do to save another life; someone who was able to sacrifice. He sighed and lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. When his hero call comes, would he be able to sacrifice? He smiled. Yes, he would.

_**Clink in the armor**_

Pit's weakness was his mom, Palutena. If anything ever happen to her, he would not know what to do. But, he knew better not to go around telling people that. Some people would just take advantage of that.

_**Baking**_

Palutena got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen. She wanted to bake cake, not for herself, of course. She wanted to surprise Pit when he came home from school. The goddess squealed and hugged herself as she thought about the look on Pit's face when he sees the cake that she had baked him. But now, that could wait; she had to figure out what kind of cake she will bake. Maybe a chocolate cake, Pit always loved chocolate. That was it. she would bake a chocolate cake.

_**Thimble**_

If love was like a needle, sharp and dangerous, would her heart and childishness would be her pincushion and thimble? She had to agree. They would save her from bitter rejection of having someone she loved be in loved with someone else. Viridi was not happy at all.

_**Daydreams**_

"Pitto, I have a question… but I think it going to sound weird." Pit asked out of the blue.

Dark Pit was sitting at the table, his head between his hands, looking at the window. He was not interested in what Pit had to ask him, but he might as well let him asked, or else would not hear the end of it. He groaned softly and then said "sure, why not?"

Pit raised his fist to the air, and cheered while the dark angel groaned, louder this time, and drop his face to the table. Pit noticed this, and laughed. "Okay, calm down." He said, taking a seat next to his dark counterpart. "Do you ever daydream?"

Dark Pit was going to say "what kind of question is that?", but he stopped himself short. He thought about what his counterpart had said. He figured he might as well tell him. He did not want to see Pit upset. He could not bear to see that, now did he?

"Alright, I do daydream sometimes."

"So, there really is a heart in there." He cheered.

Dark Pit raised a brow at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's nothing. It is just good to hear that."

"You are so weird."

_**False Reflection**_

Young Pit stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. This mirror was called the mirror of truth. It was rumored that it could make whatever someone desired come true and duplicate it. Palutena had said never to look at it, but the young angel could not understand this because all he desired was a cupcake, and to have two of them was awesome. But, all he saw was his reflection, and not even one cupcake came. When he was about to leave, something in the mirror caught his eyes, he turned back and faced the mirror. It was his reflection but there was something off about it, his eyes were red and his clothing were dark, and he could had sworn that it move on its own. Terrified, the young angel fell to floor, screaming. Palutena rushed to the room and held her child close to her, murmuring soft words to him. She did not even have to ask, she just picked up a blanket and covered the mirror. Now was not the time, she would have to talk with him, later.

_**The difference between boys and girls**_

All of her life, Phosphora had been told constantly over and over that half of the thing she did was not lady like, and that she should act more like a lady. If being a lady had to require so many rules, she would rather be a guy. She had seen how guys here don't had a care in the world, like that angel guy she had a showdown with, Pit was his name, right. She was not sure. She shook her head; she could not help but think about the difference between boys and girls.

_**Prickled Fingers**_

"Ouch!" Pit cried, dropping the rose on the floor. Palutena rushed over and examined the young angel's finger. It was just a small wound, nothing serious, but Pit was still crying. She ran over to cabinets, and took out the first aid kit. She picked up the angel and placed him on the table, and treated his wound. Once she was done, the young angel stopped crying; only hiccupping once in a while.

"We're done, Pit. The rose just pricked you, you have to be extra careful with roses; they have thorns." She bent down and kissed his finger.

"Why do they have thorns? I don't understand how something so beautiful can have something so dangerous and ugly." Pit said, between his hiccups.

The goddess was silence for a while before answering her son's question. "They have thorns to protect their selves."

"I don't get it." The child whined.

"They need those to protect their selves from things that can harm them, like animals, humans, and even us. People like us are like that too, we have thorns to protect ourselves from harm ways. Think of it like that. That's why the rose pricked you, it was afraid of getting hurt."

The child mouth turned to an "O" as he got off the table and picked up the rose from the floor with extra care. He whispered something to the rose before turning to his mom, and said "thank you."

_**All's fair in love and war**_

The never ending war between Sky World and the Underworld forces had finally come to a end. Hades was destroyed and everything seems to be getting better.

Pit took a seat and pushed himself up so his elbows were touching the table. He sighed to himself happily. Palutena came over with slice of cake.

"Here you go, Pit! You need it after everything you had been through." Palutena said, rubbing his hair. The angel blushed and dived into the cake.

A few minutes passed and he was done, he faced Palutena who was sitting across from him, and said. "Thanks you mom,"

Palutena did not respond, she was surprise, it felt good to be called mom again.

_**Strategy**_

If one wants to gain control over the lightning chariot, one must have a clever strategy, because obtaining the lightning chariot is not a simple task. Go ahead on and snatch it with useless pride, you will surely fall over feet. Go ahead with fear and uncertainty, you will not even come close. But, one who goes with both fear and pride together with a strategy will surely obtain the lightning chariot.

Or something like that.

These words were passed down from generation and generation to warn any foolish person who tried to obtain the lightning chariot. Palutena had somehow managed to hear this story, and told this to Pit. They both found this funny. Human could be funny, sometimes.

It was only until he tried to obtain the lighting chariot himself, he understood.

_**Play**_

"How about we do something other than watching the television all day?" Palutena asked, patting her hands on her knees, snapping the child out of his reverie. The child groaned and went back to watching the TV screen. The goddess sighed and turned off the television. He had been staring at the television screen for the whole day, doing nothing. He should be running or playing with other angels around his age, but instead he chose to stay here and do nothing. It was not a healthy way for a growing angel.

"Alright, what are we going to do?" He got off from seat on the couch.

She hummed. "How about we perform a play?"

"Sure, but, how are we going to perform a play with just two people?"

"Good question, Pit, but we can always have the centurions to help us out."

Pit's eyes lit up when he heard Palutena's response. Being around the centurions was one thing, but to actually play with them was just the coolest thing ever. He raced up to his mom, and grabbed her hand. "C'mon, let's go."

_**Apothecary**_

Viridi took a deep breath and rang the doorbell with her right hand while her left hand clenched a small container tightly. If she could take a look at herself, she probably would look like a tomato. She tried to remain calm. She was in front of Pit's house to bring him some medicine for Palutena. The light goddess had been feeling under the weather for the past week and Pit, being too overprotective of her, was too busy to go out and get one for her, and decided to call her to bring one instead. A few seconds later, Pit opened the door, he looked exhausted, and as much as it had pained her, she was glad he did not notice her blushing.

"Hi, Viridi, did you bring the medicine that I've asked you to bring?" Pit asked.

She handed him the container. "Why wouldn't I?"

The angel took the container, delightfully. "Thank you so much, Viridi! You have to be the greatest apothecary in the world!" He beamed. He was so happy that he could not help but hugged the nature goddess. She tensed at first, surprised of the angel's sudden action, but she slowly wrapped her around him, hugging him back, blushing like mad. Pit broke away, and titled his head. Viridi's face was bright red, was she sick, too? "Are you okay, Viridi? You are so red…" He tried to place his hand on her forehead to make sure, but she slapped his hand back, and muttered something.

"I'm okay, Pit. You should go back to helping Palutena." Viridi advised, before turning on her heels and started to walk down the stairs.

Pit reached out for her arm and turned her around; Viridi was shocked. "I should and I will, but I will be happy if you were here."

She shrugged her shoulder, trying hard not to blush. "Okay."

The two walked inside the house together.

_**As One**_

Dark Pit did not understood why he came to help Pit when he did. It was not like he owed him or something. They were not brothers or friends, despite their similar appearances. It did not make any sense. But, at the end of the day after he had saved him, that smile Pit had given him made him understood. That smile made him feel complete, like they were one of the same.

_**Duel**_

"How long had it been since I've become the chariot master? Five millennium or was it seven?" The chariot master said aloud to nobody in particular. Pit was by his side, but he was too distracted in trying to help him to hear, he had felt bad about shooting the arrow. The chariot master was numb; his whole body was numb, but he did not care, he knew it was time to go. He could feel his eyes watering up; he had waited for centuries for this moment. The older man raised his right arm as a sign for the angel to stop. The angel did not stop, though, he kept carrying on with his actions, repetitively saying "I didn't mean to."

"Young man, I know it is not your fault, you won and I lost, it is always the outcome of a duel." He paused, and took a deep breath. Pit had grabbed his right hand and was about to say something but the chariot master beat him to it as he continued. "All of my life, I have faced countless opponent, but never once did a challenger ever emerged victorious. I thought that I would never be free from this curse, but then you came along." He looked up and tightened his grip on the angel's hand. "You are a worthy challenger, and you deserved the lightning chariot. I am ready to go on now and for that, I thank you."

He closed his eyes and just like that he was gone, and Pit did not even get the chance to say good bye.

_**Heart's Desire**_

The night air was cold and crisp, and it seemed to get even cooler by the passing second. Viridi brought her jacket closer together, trying to keep herself warm. She hated cold weather, it was the time where her powers were at its weakest point, and she felt useless. She wondered if this happen to Palutena, she figured she would have a weakness, everyone had a weakness, gods or not; if she had a weakness than she should have one too. But, then again she had Pit, and without Pit, Palutena was basically nothing. She smirked to herself as she looked up to the night sky, it was beautiful and a shooting star went pass. It was rumored if you prayed on a shooting star, whatever you heart desires would come true. And she did just that, kneeling down she prayed, hoping that it would come true.

_**The root of loneliness**_

Terrified and worried, the dark angel placed his hands on top of his light counterpart's chest, trying to resuscitate him. It was his entire fault; he should have been more careful, more alert, more something, but of course he was not, and Pit had to take the fall. He grunted, cursing to himself, before stopping his actions and placed his fingers on Pit's neck, checking for a pulse. He almost cheered in relief when he felt a pulse, but he stopped himself short. A few minutes later, Pit opened his eyes, and saw the worried and relieved expression on his dark counterpart's face, he smiled and laughed, but not too much so he would not hurt Pitto and himself. To his surprise, Dark Pit, overwhelmed with many emotions, grabbed his arm and pulled him to a big hug. And just faintly, he could hear his dark counterpart mumbling "Please don't leave me alone." He had understood, loneliness had to be the worst thing in the world.

_**Years that Pass**_

Although, she would not admit it, Palutena loved and missed Medusa so very much. It was evident every time the Underworld goddess was mention in front of her; the way she froze and tense up on the spot, the effort she did to change the subject, just the face she made gave it all the way. Even as a child, Pit had understand, one of the centurions, Luke, who had been by Palutena's side for many centuries, had told them that the light goddess and the underworld goddess were best friends, sisters, even. But, unfortunately, time and selfish wants and desires came in the way, and they drifted apart. Each year that passed by was a constant reminder of their broken friendship, and it became worse when the underworld goddess had trapped Palutena in the palace for whatever reasons. One day, Pit had asked Palutena about her friendship or sisterhood with the underworld goddess. There was no response. The light goddess just smiled and changed the subject. This was like any other broken relationships; they all acted like it never happened even with the passing years.

_**Tea time**_

Pit took a sip of his tea before setting it back on the table. "It needs more sugar, I don't get why you like it so bland, Viridi." He reached over to the sugar pot and added more sugar. Across the table, Viridi took another sip of her tea and sighed.

"It's not bland, Pit. It's just tea; I made it from the finest herbs I can produce." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and took another sip.

Pit only shrugged. He did not care what it was made out of, it still needed some sugar.

_**Spring cleaning**_

"Hey, Pit take a look at what I've found in the basement!" Palutena exclaimed, waving the foreign object in her hand. Pit placed the broom against the wall and headed to his mother side. In her hands was a brown and gold bow, it was old but it looked like it could still shoot some arrows.

"I remember this bow." He said as he took the bow out of her hands, analyzing it. "This was the arrow you have given me to rescue you when you were trapped by Medusa. I still think I can use this."

"You're sure, Pit, I don't think that can work." She shook her head. "Maybe, it would be best if we get rid of it."

He thought about his mom's advice and then looked at his bow again. Even though, it was scratch up and old, he still believed it can work and plus it hold so many memories. He had forgotten how he lost but it felt good to have it back in his hands again. Throwing it away was not an option.

"No, I am going to keep it." He said before walking away.

_**Fear of Falling**_

"Were you afraid of falling?" Dark Pit asked out of the blue. His voice was hesitant and shaky. He did not even look at him when he asked the question.

Pit turned towards him, trying to get a good look at his face to no avail, his dark counterpart was trying hard not to look at him face to face. He sighed to himself before taking hold of the dark angel's right shoulder, turning him around. The dark angel was crying softly. "As long it was for you, I wasn't afraid."

The dark angel buried his face in the crook of Pit's neck, wetting his toga's strap a little. But, Pit did not mind at all, he wrapped his arms around the dark angel, hugging him. He did not mind at all, he just wanted to be there for him like big brothers do for their little brothers.

_**Red**_

Pit hated the color red. It had always reminded him of things that he hated the most; blood, suffering, and the leaders of the underworld forces. So when he had seen the color of Dark Pit's eyes for the first time, he had hated him. He wanted him gone, disappear, and out of the way. But, luckily time went by and they became friends, and when Pit look at Dark Pit's eyes, he did not detested it, instead he admired it. After all, red was not a bad color.

_**Blue***_

"Palutena, have you ever seen a rainbow." Pit asked, popping his head out of his book. Palutena was sitting on the couch reading a book as well. The goddess closed her book and took a seat on the floor next to him.

"I did once, but why you ask?" She said, looking forlornly.

"Really, that's so cool!" He exclaimed, clapping his hand. "I was reading about it in this book, see." He handed the goddess the book, pointing to the picture of a rainbow. "There are seven colors of the rainbow: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. And I find it interesting that green and blue are together in the rainbow."

"Why is that?"

"Isn't easy?! It's because you have green eyes and I have blue eyes. We are always together so we can be a little rainbow too, right."

She gasped, clutching part of dress. That was the cutest thing she had ever heard. She smiled and leaned down to kiss the child on the forehead. "You are right, we can always be a rainbow, forever maybe, and I will always love you."

_**Forever**_

"_We can always be a rainbow, forever maybe, and I will always love you."_

Those words kept replaying over and over in his head, each time they did, he wanted to cry. Was everything that she said was a lie, then? Pit did not know what to think about that. Palutena promised that she would always be there, and now when he needed her the most she was gone. She wanted to be with her people. He looked up at the sky; it was very beautiful today. A tear slipped down his right cheek.

Forever was too good to be true.

* * *

_**False Reflections**_- The mirror of truth: I was not sure if that was supposed to be the real purpose of the mirror but I tried. The last time I had played the game, I could had sworn Palutena said something like that, but oh wells.

_**Heart's Desires**_- Pray in front of shooting star is based on _Final Fantasy XIII_'s web novel and also the song _"When you wish upon a star."_

_**Blue**_- The whole drabble for Blue was based on a _Hetalia_ doujinshi that I read a couple of weeks ago,

_**Forever**_- Forever is too good to be true is a quote from _**Winne the Pooh**_


End file.
